Cruel Temptation
by Moofstar
Summary: Takdir mulai mempermainkan Namikaze Naruto juga Hyuuga Hinata. Dapatkah keduanya menyadari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dalam rasa amarah dan benci? Lalu bagaimana ikatan masa lalu antara Naruto dan Shion? Juga bisakah Hinata lepas dari jeratan Neji yang membelenggungnya? /For Hinata-centric/ Rate M for some reason/
1. Chapter 1

_**Aloha reader, sebenernya rada ragu buat ngepublish fic ini. Kenapa? Selain masih banyak fic saya yang terlantar, yah kalo boleh jujur sih fic ini hampir sama kayak fic Lavendervioletta, sama-sama terinspirasi drama korea Nice Guy/ Innocent Man. Bukan bermaksud buat ikut"an atau plagiat *amit-amit, cuman saya keduluan start sama Lavender-san. Udah lama mau post fic ini, rencananya sehabis lebaran, tapi karena kesibukan OSPEK dan lainnya, jd belum sempet. Eh, pas buka fic, err-...rada syok liat fic Lavender-san *maaf-ya-lavender-san. Saya udah PM Lavender-san, dan dia bilang oke-oke aja kalo saya ikut ngepublish :) *peluk-lavender-san *dibuang-ke-laut. Mudah-mudahan aja reader masih berkenan membacanya walau berbeda pairing :D. Fic ini juga udah aku rombak abis, jd gak terlalu mirip sama dramanya *teringat Song Joon Ki dan Moon Chae Woon. Oke, just read...**  
_

_**Title: Cruel Temptation**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Pemilik Nice Guy (MBS? KBS? Maaf Lupa)**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**If You Don't Like, Don't Read, Just Leave**_

* * *

_-Cinta bagaikan air, mengalir mengikuti arah, membawa kesejukan hati, transparan bagai cerminan jiwa namun juga merusak setiap hal yang dilaluinya**— Anymous**_

* * *

Iris laut itu terbuka lebar, peluh membasahi setiap inci tubuhnya. Rambut pirang emasnya terlihat acak-acakan, namun tetap mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut. Dirinya menghela napas kesal, diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya menunjukan angka dua dini hari.

"Sial, lagi-lagi aku terbangun-..." Umpatnya pelan.

Matanya tertutup, mencoba kembali kedalam pelukan mimpi. Tapi memang kami-_sama_ tidak mengizinkannya membuat Naruto memukul bantalnya keras.

Mimpi itu, mimpi buruk yang sudah setahun belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya. Tiap kali terbangun, Naruto akan merasa sesak seolah napasnya hilang dari paru-parunya. Dan kini yang paling tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Setetes air mata turun melewati pipinya. Dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto kini menangis.

Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya Naruto mencoba bertahan dari masa lalunya, kekecewaan dan penyesalan tidak pernah bisa benar-benar hilang dari hatinya.

Juga kehidupannya.

Terkadang Naruto ingin sekali memutar waktu, agar dirinya tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang begitu dicintainya dan sekarang dibencinya dengan setiap deruan napasnya.

Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang gadis itu ambil dari hidupnya.

Di tengah lamunannya, suara ketukan halus menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat sesosok pria bergigi taring agak panjang menyeringai ke arahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan bisa kau tebak? Dugaanku benar bahwa kau masih memimpikan hal yang sama." Ujar Kiba nyengir sesaat.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku hanya merasa lelah." Mencoba memberikan alasan logis pada sahabat –penyuka anjing—kentalnya itu.

Kiba memutas kedua bola matanya bosan, "Yeah, mengingat kau baru saja pulang '_bermain_' bersama gadis-gadis kalangan atas kemarin. Kau pasti merasa lelah." Sindir Kiba kemudian masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening, keduanya terdiam menikmati apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku-.." Suara Kiba memecah keheningan, "Seandainya kau tahu, Naruko mungkin akan muak melihat adik satu-satunya terus seperti ini."

"_Heh_-...kau benar." Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Mungkin dia akan menamparku dengan keras kemudian tak akan pernah mengakuiku sebagai adik kandungnya."

Perih, itulah yang dirasakan Kiba saat mendengar lelucon sakit Naruto.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, Naruto? Kuharap kau mulai menata kehidupanmu. Semua yang kau lakukan saat ini tidak berguna sama sekali." Suara Kiba mulai meninggi.

"Dan kau pikir aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto sarkastis, "Hanya Naruko, juga dia alasan aku hidup. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan keduanya. Puas?"

Kiba terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto, dirinya juga tak mengerti mengapa waktu begitu cepat merubah segalanya. Cintanya, sahabatnya, serta gadis yang ia percaya. Bila reinkarnasi ada, apa salah Naruto hingga mengalami semua kepahitan ini?

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Naruko. Aku, Hana-_neesan_, kami turut merasa kehilangan. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku berharap kau dapat melupakan Shion-..."

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMA WANITA ITU DIHADAPANKU!" Potong Naruto marah.

"CIH...KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI? NARUKO MEMINTANYA PADAKU! JIKA TIDAK, TENTU AKU TAKKAN BERTAHAN DENGANMU! KAU DENGAR?!"

Tentu Naruto tahu Kiba tak bersungguh-sungguh. Namun kemarahan yang terlanjur Kiba berikan karena menyebut nama gadis yang dibencinya membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Kiba! Aku sedang lelah dan tak ingin berdebat denganmu." Usir Naruto tajam.

Kiba tidak mempercayai apa yang Naruto katakan. Bukan, bukan karena sahabat kuningnya mengusirnya terang-terangan, tapi karena masih saja temannya itu mengacuhkan perkataannya. Tidakkah ia tahu betapa Kiba menunggu saat-saat dimana mereka dapat berbicara tenang seperti saat ini tanpa wanita berpakaian minim di sekitar Naruto?

"Oke, terserah padamu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan berhenti." Tukas Kiba jengkel.

Ekor mata Naruto melihat sahabatnya menutup pintu kamarnya keras sebagai pelampian kekesalannya. Masih mematung di tempatnya, Naruto memijat keningnya pelan kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Aku juga tak akan berhenti seperti saat ini, Kiba. Sampai seseorang dapat menghentikanku sepenuhnya."

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut indigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan menenteng map ungu hasil pekerjaannya semalam. Beberapa bawahan yang melihatnya menunduk hormat dengan balasan tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

Namanya adalah Hinata, gadis berparas cantik ini merupakan salah satu kandidat _heiress _perusahaan Hyuuga selain kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

Mata amethys Hinata berubah tajam ketika melihat sosok kakak sepupunya berjalan angkuh diikuti seorang gadis manis berambut pirang. Mau tak mau Hinata menunduk hormat, membuat Neji menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"_Ohayu_, Hinata-_chan_." Sapaan ramah dari gadis pirang disamping sepupunya terdengar oleh Hinata.

Dan Hinata memilih mengabaikannya, membuat gadis pirang tersebut diam.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan materi untuk rapat hari ini, Hinata?" Suara berat Neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya, Hinata melangkah pergi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangannya.

Gadis pirang atau Shion terperangah melihat kelakukan calon adik sepupunya pada tunangan sekaligus atasannya. Sementara Neji malah tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shion yang masih terperangah. Andai seseorang tahu arti dibalik senyuman Sang Jenius Hyuuga.

Tentu saja, senyum kemenangan.

* * *

Hinata menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada sofa empuk dalam ruangannya. Matanya terpejam, merasa lelah padahal ia belum melakukan apapun. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa lelahnya, Hinata bangkit kemudian meraih ponsel pintarnya, mengecek daftar kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa menggunakan jasa sekertaris untuk mengatur jadwal pekerjaannya yang padat, namun rasa percaya-nya telah hilang. Kini ia tidak mempercayai siapapun, karena baginya orang yang perlu ia percayai adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan ketukan halus yang berasal dari pintu, dengan cepat ia mempersilahkan masuk. Terlihat Shizune –orang kepercayaan ayahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hinata-_sama_, saya membawakan jadwal baru. Sore ini ada pertemuan rapat dengan para pemegang saham. Mereka akan membahas mengenai-..."

"Cih, mengenai umurku yang masih muda, bukan?"

Shizune terdiam sesaat, "Menurut saya selama dua tahu ini anda sudah berusaha keras dan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa anda mampu."

Hinata tersenyum sinis, "Benarkah? Tapi menurutku masih belum cukup, Shizune. Bagi mereka Neji adalah segalanya."

"Sebaiknya anda menghentikan semua ini, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata mendelik tajam, "Tidak akan pernah!" Jawabnya tegas.

Kali ini Shizune memandang Hinata khawatir, "Semua cara sudah kita lakukan, Hinata-_sama_. Anda pun tahu maksud dari Neji-_sama_ pada anda."

Sontak Hinata bangki dari duduknya, "SHIZUNE!" Kemarahan terkilat jelas di mata Hinata. "Hentikan omong kosong ini! K-Kaupun tahu ji-jika aku menyerah sekarang ti-tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku perjuangkan."

"Tapi Hinata-_sama_, jika terus seperti ini tidak sehat untukmu. Dan lagi kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Sebelum pergi, Hiashi-_sama_ memintaku untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu, dan aku sudah berjanji-... Hinata-_sama_, k-kau menangis?" Shizune tersentak mendapati sebulir air mata menetes di pipi mulus Hinata. Kakinya perlahan mendekati sang _heiress_.

"J-jangan mendekat! A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sangkal Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Maafkan saya Hinata-_sama_."

Dengan penuh perhatian Shizune pamit undur diri, meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Perlahan tangannya meraba tempat ginjalnya berada.

"Hiashi-_sama_, lindungilah Hinata-_sama_." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Pagi ini cuaca tidak bersahabat, hujan turun bersamaan dengan awan mendung yang menggumpal, membuat genangan air air di sekitar pekarangan kecil milik pria beriris biru laut berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu. Sang pemilik hanya terdiam memandangi hujan yang turun semakin deras. Kembali mengingat kenangan dimana ia begitu menyukai hujan dan kemudian begitu pula membencinya. Semua dikarenakan dua alasan berbeda dengan dua gadis berbeda dalam hidupnya.

Menggelikan.

Naruko, kakak perempuan kandungnya, gadis yang kuat, tegar, pemberani dan ceria. Sosok panutan dalam hidupnya. Mereka berdua kehilangan ibu sejak kecil sehingga Naruko sebagai anak tertua mengambil peran sebagai ibu, sahabat, dan tentu saja tempat ia bersandar. Mereka berdua bertahan dari kerasnya hidup ibukota, saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

Naruto ingat hari dimana Naruko mendapat pekerjaan baru. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan lebat, ia menerobos pulang sambil membawakan ramen kesukaan Naruto.

Saat Naruto berhasil masuk Jurusan Kedokteran Universitas terkemuka Jepang dengan beasiswa penuh, gilirannya yang berlari menerobos hujan untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira itu pada kakaknya.

Ia sangat ingat pelukan hangat Naruko dan ekspresi bangga yang ditunjukan padanya.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto-pun tak dapat melupakan seseorang dalam ingatannya. Seorang gadis yang dulu ia anggap spesial dan berharga setelah Naruko. Masa dimana ia dan gadis itu bertemu di halte bus saat hujan, kencan pertama mereka dibawah payung yang sama, dan ciuman panas serta pelukan mesra. Semuanya terjadi saat hujan turun, menebarkan wangi tanah yang khas.

Dia terlalu naif menganggap hujan mendatangkan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya.

Kami-_sama_ tidak mungkin semurah hati itu padanya. Semestinya ia lebih awal menyadari ada maksud Kami-_sama_ memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu membutakannya.

Jika saja Naruto tidak terbuai akan gadis itu, ia pasti dapat melihat kebusukan tertanam dalam hatinya. Memang mereka sama-sama tumbuh di tengah kerasnya kehidupan. Namun Naruto mempunyai Naruko sebagai pegangan hidupnya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sementara Ayuzawa Shion? _Cih_-... hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu yang memiliki obsesi begitu besar.

Sungguh Naruto ingin tertawa, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menyebut nama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya. Kematian kakaknya, hancurnya mimpi-mimpinya, hilangnya rasa cinta dan kepercayaan dalam dirinya.

Baginya kini ia hanya sebuah boneka tak bertuan. Berpindah dari peluka satu wanita pada wanita lainnya. Bersenang-senang walau hatinya merasa kehampaan yang mencekiknya secara perlahan.

Naruto menyadari bahwa ia masih terbelenggung dalam pesona sang gadis. Tak tahu seberapa kuat belenggung itu, ia-lah yang yang harus mencoba melepaskannya.

Dan balas dendam merupakan pilihan terbaik saat ini.

* * *

**_Ya ya ya, saya tahu Hinata dan Naruto sangat OOC sekali. Tapi untuk karakter Naruto sudah saya pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau di drama kan Song Joon Ki awalnya pemuda yang ceria, tapi berubah jadi dingin dan sinis. Disini Naruto-pun begitu, karena dendam ia berubah drastis, hohoho, jadi kebayang seksi sekali ya? *Mesum, sementara Hinata juga memiliki perubahan karakter juga, yang pasti kuat dan pantang menyerah! *go-Hinata-hime :). Dan buat penggemar Neji, maaf banget ya ngebuat dia jadi jahat *dibakar-Neji-FC. Habis saya suka banget cousincest, apalagi kalo Hinata dipasangin sama Neji, khekehe *ketawa-jahat._**

**_Oke, jika berkenan berikanlah review pada author tersayang ini *kedip-kedip ^^ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alohaa, ketemu lagi sama saya, hohoho *ketawa-nista. Terima kasih buat review para reader sekalian, saya sangat senang membacanya, menambah semangat kuliah ketika bertemu para dosen killer *puter-puter. Yah, gak bisa ngoceh panjang" lagi nih, doain aja mudah"n bisa update terus, hhe. **_

* * *

_****____**Title : Cruel Temptation**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer : You-Know-Who lah :D (Jelas bukan punya saya)**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**If You Don't Like, Don't Read, Just Leave**_

* * *

_-Hanya ada dua pilihan dalam dendam, membalaskan atau melepaskan—**Anymous**_

Akamaru berlari-lari riang di taman pinggiran kota. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan majikannya yang berusaha memperingatinya untuk tidak mengejar kupu-kupu.

Sementara itu sang majikan hanya bisa menghela napas kesal, "Huh, sifat Akamaru tidak berubah, senang sekali sih mengejar kupu-kupu?"

Naruto memandang sahabatnya bosan, "Mungkin karena kau dan _Nee-san_ terlalu memanjakannya."

Perlahan raut wajah Kiba berubah, "Yah, kau benar. Naruko selalu menyukai Akamaru walau terkadang anjing itu menyebalkan."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi-..." Kiba agak ragu memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ku dengar gadis itu sudah bertunangan?" Kata Naruto balik bertanya.

Salah satu alis Kiba terangkat, merasa heran, namun ia memilih mengabaikan keanehan tersebut. "Yah, sejak kau di penjara, dia ternyata mendekati salah satu direktur perusahaan Hyuuga. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji-... apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

Oke, kali ini Kiba tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau masih mengharapkan-..."

"Tentu saja tidak, Kiba. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kiba berpikir sejenak, "Lalu?"

"Kudengar tunangan wanita itu mempunyai sepupu perempuan."

Kini Kiba sedikit bingung, "Ya, Hyuuga Neji mempunyai sepupu perempuan satu-satunya bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ku dengar ia tengah mengikuti jejak kakak sepupunya sebagai pebisnis muda berbakat dua tahun ini." Jawabnya lancar.

"Berikan informasi mengenai gadis itu." Pinta Naruto singkat.

"_Na-nani?_"

Seringaian _sexy_ yang dapat meluluhkan hati banyak wanita tampak dari wajah Naruto, "Seperti yang kau harapkan, Kiba. Aku akan kembali menata hidupku kembali. Dan seingatku kau masih menjadi _hacker_ yang handal bukan?

* * *

Keadaan di ruang rapat tampak begitu tenang. Hampir semua anggota yang ada di sana menyimak presentasi Hinata dengan penuh perhatian.

Lain lagi dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang. Jika kita perhatikan lebih teliti, ia sama sekali tidak menyimak isi presentasi adik sepupunya itu. Matanya justru dengan intens memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dalam menyampaikan presentasi.

Cantik, menarik, dan begitu memikat.

Kulit wajahnya yang lembut, iris matanya terasa teduh, rambut halus dengan panjang sempurna, dan bibirnya yang merah merekah.

Membuat Neji ingin sekali melumatnya dan membuatnya mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali.

Apalagi dengan sentuhan tangannya yang meraba paha putih nan kenyal milik Hinata. Juga balasan tangan mungilnya membelai rambutnya. Sedikit jambakan atau cakaran akan semakin menambah gairahnya.

Lamunan nakal Neji terhenti saat suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Direktur, apakah anda menyimak presentasi yang saya sampaikan?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata, apa dia mencoba untuk mempermalukannya?

"Katakan padaku, apa ini penting untuk dibicarakan?" Ujar Neji balik bertanya dengan arogan.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, iris berwarna sama dengannya memelotot tajam. Tentu Hinata merasa sangat terhina. Ia lupa dengan rencananya mempermalukan _Nii-san_-nya.

Mencoba sisa kesabarannya, Hinata mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "Jadi menurutmu presentasi ini sama sekali tidak penting?"

Para anggota rapat memandang keduanya dalam diam, tidak berani berkomentar terhadap dua Calon _Heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut.

"Jangan salah paham, Hinata. Presentasimu ini menurutku cukup bagus. Dengan ide segar untuk remaja masa kini. Aku yakin kita dapat menguasai pasar saat ini. Namun kudengar hal ini sudah di setujui berbagai pihak bukan?"

Kali ini Hinata mendecih kesal, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Neji. Namun presentasi ini tetap penting bagi Hinata sebagai penjamin keberhasilan dalam proyeknya.

Sebelum Hinata membalas perkataan Neji, kakak sepupunya tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sepertinya rapat cukup sampai di sini. Akan lebih baik jika kita kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya. Rapat dan presentasimu telah kami setujui."

Semua anggota rapat mengamini saran Neji. Bagi mereka perkataan Neji memang masuk akal. Masih banyak pekerjaan menanti mereka. Lagipula presentasi Hinata telah disetujui bukan?

Kini hanya tertinggal Hinata dan Neji dalam ruangan. Hinata masih memandang Neji tajam sementara Neji balas menyeringai puas.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menggangguku, **_Nii-san_**?" Tanya Hinata sengaja menekankan kata _Nii-san_.

Mengerutkan kening sejenak, Neji terkekeh pelan, "Rasanya agak aneh kau memanggilku dengan kata '_Nii-san_'. Dua tahun ini kau berubah banyak semenjak pulang dari Amerika."

Mendengus kesal, Hinata mulai merapihkan berkas-berkas di mejanya, "Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan, Direktur."

Tanpa disadari Hinata, tangan Neji meraih lengannya. _Amethys_ bertemu _amethys_, bisa Hinata rasakan tatapan lembut sepupunya. Refleks Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak membalas tatapan Neji.

Sayangnya penolakan Hinata tidak membuat Neji menyerah, lengan kekarnya menarik pinggang kecil Hinata mendekatinya hingga mau tak mau gadis mungil tersebut berbenturan dengan dada bidang Neji.

"Le-lepaskan!" Perintah Hinata panik sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Namun apalah arti kekuatan wanita dibandingkan pria?

Perlahan namun pasti Neji memeluk erat Hinata, mengabaikan hentakan dan pukulan yang diberikan Hinata. Indera penciumannya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh sepupunya. Ah, betapa Neji begitu mendambanya. Tidakkah Hinata mengerti? Ia hanya perlu menyerah dan semuanya tidak akan begitu rumit seperti ini.

"Menyerahlah Hinata. Kau tidak bisa terus melawanku."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya kuat, paras ayu-nya berubah pucat, "Ti-tidak akan! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, _Nii-san_."

Terdengar naif memang, tapi setidaknya Hinata sudah berusaha keras keluar dari sangkar emas yang Neji bangun untuknya. Ia akui tidak ada yang bisa meragukan kemampuan seorang Neji, Sang Jenius Hyuuga. Dulu ia menganggap hanya orang bodoh yang berani melawannya. Dan ironis-nya, kini Hinata mungkin termasuk di dalamnya –bodoh-.

Dalam keadaan linglung, Hinata tak menyadari kedua tangan Neji merangkum wajahnya, sehingga jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa inci.

"Setidaknya berikan aku sebuah kesempatan, Hinata."

Melihat kelengahan Neji, Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan cepat ia mendorong dada bidang sepupunya.

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparan begitu nyaring terdengar. Napas Hinata memburu sedangkan Neji merasakan pipinya perih tak terkira.

"K-kau-...kau sudah gila _Nii-san_!" Murka, itulah kini yang Hinata rasakan.

"_Cih_-..." Giliran Neji menatap Hinata tajam, "Apa salah jika aku menginginkanmu?"

Tangan Neji mencoba meraih sepupunya, namun Hinata segera mundur hingga Neji hanya menggapai udara, "Apa salah jika aku ingin kau menatapku sebagai seorang laki-laki? JAWAB!"

**KREK**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah yang tak asing bagi keduanya.

"_Sumimasen_, Hinata-_sama_. Anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tsunade-_sama _untuk membahas proyek bulan lalu." Ujar Shizune menatap Hinata dan Neji secara bergiliran.

Secara tidak langsung Shizune telah menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan Hinata dari jeratan Neji walau hanya sementara.

"Terima kasih Shizune. Aku akan segera ke sana." Tanpa memandang lelaki dihadapannya Hinata pergi diikuti oleh Shizune.

Kepergian keduanya menyisakan Neji dengan rasa kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga Neji melempar berkas Hinata yang tertinggal hingga berterbangan. Rasa tidak puas memenuhi hatinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Hinata. Kau akan menjadi milikku."

* * *

Shion menapakan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah _cafe_ di pinggiran kota. Manik matanya memperhatikan seorang pria yang cukup di kenalnyasedang melayani para pelanggan. Agak ragu, Shion menarik pintu _cafe_ perlahan. Suara lagu _jazz_ mengalun lembut di setiap sudut ruangan. Shion memutuskan untuk duduk dekat pintu masuk, tepatnya di sebelah kaca yang menampilkan langsung penampilan taman di luar _cafe_. Pemandangan yang kini jarang sekali terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian pria yang dikenalnya mendekatinya sambil memberikan daftar menu. Pria itu tidak menyadari siapa Shion hingga ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Awalnya pria itu terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia kembali bersikap profesional.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanyanya agak datar.

Shion memandang pria itu muram, "Apa kau akan pura-pura tak mengenalku, Kiba?"

Kiba sudah mengira Shion akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar." Memberi kode dengan jari telunjuknya, Kiba berjalan ke arah taman diikuti Shion.

Mereka sampai di bagian luar _cafe_. Suasana masih sepi dikarenakan hari masih pagi, orang-orang baru akan berdatangan menjelang makan siang.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan berani datang kemari." Suara Kiba begitu sinis membuat gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu tersentak. Namun bukan Shion namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Ku dengar Naruto telah keluar dari penjara?"

"_Cih_, apa pedulimu?"

Air mata Shion mulai menggenang. Memang terlalu tamak jika ia mengharapkan Kiba menyambutnya ramah. "Maaf, semua memang kesalahanku. Maafkan aku."

"Ku rasa tidak hanya padaku kau meminta maaf. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang kau sakiti, bahkan sampai hidupnya kau buat hancur!" Geram Kiba mulai gusar.

Bukanlah sifat Kiba membuat seorang wanita menangis. Namun kesalahan Shion tidak bisa ia maafkan.

Membuat sahabatnya menderita kemudian di penjara dan membuat gadis yang ia kasihi pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia sangat mengerti bahwa kematian Naruko bukanlah kesalahan Shion. Semua murni kecelakaan. Tapi jika Shion tidak mengkhianati mereka, Naruko akan tetap hidup. Dan mereka dapat bahagia sekarang.

"A-aku-...aku memang bersalah. Tapi saat itu aku begitu panik, a-aku takut untuk masuk ke dalam penjara. Yang terpikirkan saat itu hanyalah Naruto."

"_Heh_-...kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah sama sekali, Shion. Pada Naruto dan bahkan pada Naruko. Dimana kau berada saat Naruto di penjara? Dimana kau saat Naruko di makamkan?!" Suara Kiba meninggi, meluapkan segala amarahnya pada Shion.

Shion sudah tidak mampu menahan lelehan air matanya.

"KAU! Apa kau tahu betapa Naruto mencintaimu?! Tidak masalah kau hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini, ia masih memaafkanmu. Tapi kau-..." Kedua mata Kiba terpejam, tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"YA! Aku memang bersalah, aku gadis tidak tahu diri datang menemuimu seperti ini. Tapi kumohon beritahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Dimana ia sekarang?! A-aku tahu ia dia tidak ingin menemuiku, t-tapi biarkan aku menemuinya." Desak Shion memelas.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan kata maaf darinya, Shion. Naruto sudah berubah. Semuanya karena kesalahanmu."

Tanpa diduga, Shion berlutut dihadapan Kiba. Sementara Kiba hanya terdiam melihatnya. "A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, Kiba. Aku rela berlutut jika itu yang diinginkannya. Ja-jadi kumohon beritahu aku dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Kau menyedihkan. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku bukan pengkhianat sepertimu. Cari saja sendiri dimana Naruto berada. Aku-...sama sekali tidak peduli lagi." Tanpa menoleh Kiba kembali ke dalam _cafe_. Menyisakan Shion yang masih berlutut dengan segala penyesalan. Tangannya bergetar menghapus tangisannya. Matanya menerawang ke atas, melihat warna langit yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-..." Gumamnya lemah.

* * *

**_Hohoho *ketawa-ala-psikopat, Neji piktor banget bukan? *digampar, pokoknya saingan Naruto itu si Neji, hehe, sama" orang yang penting bagi Hinata di Canon. Mudah"an kalian puas :D._**

**_Dan jika masih berkenan, berikanlah review, review, dan review, hehe_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aloha, ketemu lagi dengan saya :D. Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu, tapi saya akan menjawab pertanyaan umum saja *plakk. Penjelasan kematian Naruko dan kenapa Naruto masuk penjara akan dijelaskan di chap berikutnya, gomen. Awal-awal ini masih 'memperkenalkan' atau fokus pada keadaan dan hal yang menimpa setiap chara, jadi harap bersabar ya readers ^^. Dan soal gak terlalu mirip dengan jalan cerita Nice Guy, errr...memang saya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa, tapi tetep kok ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Nice Guy :). Oke, langsung baca aja ya, pasti bosen liat komen dari author-tersayang ini, hhe_**

**_Title : Cruel Temptation (Godaan yang Kejam :D)_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi K dan Pemilik Nice Guy_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If You Don't Like, Don't Read, Just Leave_**

* * *

_-Manusia tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kepuasan itu hanya perasaan semu yang menjeratnya hingga terbelenggung—**Anymous**_

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata, berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Merupakan salah satu calon _heiress_ perusahaan Hyuuga. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi. Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat ia berumur lima tahun. Sedangkan ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu karena penyakit jantung. Keluarganya kini hanya Hyuuga Imai – bibi Hinata yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama menggantikan kedua adiknya —dan Hyuuga Neji sepupunya yang lebih tua lima tahun di atasnya."

Naruto membaca berkas informasi yang diberikan Kiba padi tadi. Sahabat kentalnya itu berhasil mendapatkan segala informasi tentang keluarga Hyuuga yang selama ini tertutup dari media.

"Bukankah itu berarti Hyuuga Hinata bersaing dengan sepupunya sendiri?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang tengah sibuk memberi makan Akamaru.

"Begitulah, pernah kubilang bukan? Dua tahu ini _Princess Ice_ itu tengah mengikuti jejak Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Kiba cuek.

Agak heran dengan julukan Kiba pada Sang _Heiress_, Naruto kembali fokus membaca. "Hyuug Hinata menjadi anti-sosial semenjak kematian ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin dan keras kepala. Banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya dan berakhir dipermalukan dengan kecerdasannya. Bukan karena alasan itu saja, semenjak kecil Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji sangat selektif memilihkan teman untuk Hinata. Sempat terkabar pula Hyuuga Neji memiliki kelainan _'Sister Complex'_, namun pernyataan ini terbantahkan ketika Hyuuga Neji bertunangan dengan sekertarisnya sendi-..."

"Kau tentu tahu siapa tunangannya." Potong Kiba cepat.

Mata Naruto melirik Kiba sejenak, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kuperingatkan, kau akan kesulitan menaklukannya, Naruto. Ia berbeda dari gadis-gadis_-tak-berotak_ kalangan atas yang sering kau kencani. Aku tidak mendapatkan data dia pernah dekat bahkan mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki selain ayah dan sepupunya."

Senyuman Naruto muncul mendengar peringatan Kiba, ia malah semakin tertantang untuk menaklukan Hinata.

"Menarik bukan? Hobinya-pun tak kalah menarik dengan kepribadian barunya."

Kiba mengerutkan kening tak setuju, "Menarik kau bilang? Apa menariknya gadis punya hobi mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Dia menggemari balap motor setelah kematian ayahnya. Sementara hobi-nya terdahulu adalah merangkai bunga. Keanggunan yang tertutupi dengan kemarahan dan dendam. Sepertinya kematian Hyuuga Hiashi berdampak besar dalam kehidupannya."

Kiba menganggukan kepala setuju lalu memberikan opininya, "Mungkin saja begitu. Semua orang pasti berubah."

Tangan Naruto meraih kumpulan foto-foto Hinata sejak kecil. Kalian tentu tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Cantik." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" Kiba menatap Naruto bingung.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Kakek tua itu memintaku menggantikan Sasori untuk bekerja malam ini." Ujar Naruto mengabaikan kebingungan Kiba.

Sambil menggerutu, Kiba berdiri membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan Akamaru, "Ya sudah, pergi saja! Kakek tua itu pasti tidak ingin pelanggan wanitanya kabur karena tidak ada bartender tampan seperti kalian melayani mereka."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Sampaikan salamku pada Hana_-neesan_. Bilang padanya agar tidak membiarkan adiknya terus-terusan tidur di rumahku."

"H-hei, kau bercanda bukan? Aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Hana-_neesan_ pasti sedang sibuk dengan suami barunya." Tanya Kiba cemberut.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kiba." Jawab Naruto menyeringai geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. "_Jaa_."

* * *

Siang ini panas mengudara, terasa begitu menyengat kulit Hinata. Tapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan niat-nya untuk melepaskan adrenalin di arena balap. Dengan setelan hitam dan motor dengan warna senada, Hinata melaju kencang menerjang angin juga jalan berliku dihadapannya. Sayang hobi-nya terusik ketika tiba-tiba motor putih melaju mendahuluinya. Kening Hinata berkerut tak suka. Padahal ia sudah sengaja memilih areal yang jarang dilalui oleh pembalap lain agar tidak terganggu seperti sekarang ini.

Merasa tertantang, Hinata menyusul pembalap tersebut. Mereka saling menyalip dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terasa aura persaingan begitu kuat menguar bersamaan dengan keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sebuah kayu berukuran cukup besar menghadang jalan kendaraan. Hinata dapat menghindari kayu tersebut sementara pembalap bersetelan putih itu terpelanting jatuh hingga beberapa meter.

Melihat hal tersebut Hinata menyeringai senang sampai tak menyadari bahwa dihadapannya terdapat jurang. Keadaaan semakin membahayakan ketika Hinata kehilangan kontrol pada motonya. Menempuh jalan lain akhirnya Hinata nekat untuk melompat dari motornya.

Namun naas, tubuh Hinata justru terseret hingga menuju bibir jurang. Untungnya ia masih sempat berpegangan pada akar yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai permukaan, mencari pegangan lain yang bisa ia temukan. Harapannya sirna karena tak ada lagi pegangan agar ia bisa selamat.

Sementara itu terik matahari semakin menggila, telapak tangannya berkeringat dan sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Kini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib-nya. Hampir saja Hinata menyerah, ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke atas. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning menolongnya. Sesaat Hinata terhipnotis melihat iris biru milik pemuda tersebut.

"Bertahanlah." Ujar pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

Mengangguk kecil, Hinata membiarkan Naruto menariknya hingga ia sampai di atas. Terdengar desahan napas lega saat Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Sang Calon _Heiress_.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata terengah-engah, mata amethys-nya menatap Naruto tajam. "Mengapa timingmu tepat sekali untuk menyelamatkanku?!"

"Heh-... Bukankah semestinya kau mengucapkan hal-hal seperti '_Arigatou_' atau 'Aku berhutang padamu' terlebih dahulu padaku?"

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Melihat respon Hinata, Naruto mendecih kesal, "Tidak semestinya aku menyelamatkanmu tadi."

"K-kau-..."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, jika kau ingin tahu. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi." Tukas Naruto cepat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mampu membalas semua perkataan dari pemuda-asing-aneh yang telah menolongnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

Suasana malam hari ini menurut Hyuuga Imai sangat menyenangkan. Angin berhembus sejuk, bintang-bintang terlihat terang. Apalagi melihat kedua keponakannya duduk dan makan malam bersamanya dengan damai. Jarang sekali mereka bertiga dapat meluangkan waktu berkumpul seperti ini

Ia agak menyesali mengapa _kami-sama_ begitu cepat memanggil kedua adiknya tanpa melihat bagaimana Hinata dan Neji sukses menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka. Pastilah kedua adiknya –Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hizashi akan bangga sama halnya seperti dirinya.

Menyesap anggurnya, Imai melirik kedua keponakannya. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari perubahan sikap mereka, juga kerenggangan yang tak lagi bisa tertutupi. Hanya saja ia belum tahu apa penyebab dari kerenggangan diantara mereka berdua.

Menghela napas pasrah, matanya beralih pada gadis pirang di sebelah Neji yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangan keponakannya itu.

"Neji, apa kau dan Shion belum merencanakan untuk segera menikah?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Imai agaknya membuat Neji bungkam sejenak, diliriknya Hinata yang masih sibuk mengoperasikan ponsel pintarnya.

"Tentu bibi, kami hanya tak ingin terburu-buru." Jawab Neji ragu.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini pertanyaan Imai lebih ditunjukan pada Shion.

Tersenyum gugup, Shion mengangguk pelan, "Benar Bibi, kami tak ingin terburu-buru."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-_chan_? Kau bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai pacarmu."

Diam. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Imai. Matanya masih fokus terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Agak malu karena tak memperhatikan Imai, ia mengangguk dalam, "_Gomenasai_, Bibi."

Imai hanya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Kau pasti repot dengan berbagai proposal yang kuberikan padamu."

"_Iie_, maafkan kelancanganku. Aku takkan mengulanginya."

Tak sengaja mata Hinata bersibobrok dengan Neji. Dapat ia lihat kilatan licik di dalamnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hinata-_chan_. Aku khawatir jika kau jatuh sakit." Kata Neji berniat mengelus kepala Hinata.

Sayangnya Hinata segera menghindari tangan Neji, membuat wajah Sang _Heiress_ mengeras menahan marah, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji-_niisan_. _Arigatou_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Sahut Hinata dingin.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Hinata berdering nyaring, meminta izin lewat tatapannya, ia menjauh dari meja makan.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Shizune. Ada apa?"

"Hi-Hinata-_sama_, ada informasi yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda." Suara Shizune terdengar khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Shizune. Jelaskan padaku."

"Neji-_sama_ berhasil meyakinkan Yamanaka-_sama_ untuk menjual resort kita di Suna."

"A-apa?" Lirih Hinata tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Mr Yamanaka setuju dengan ide gila sepupunya. Beliau tentu tahu banyak kenangan antara Hinata dan ibunya di resort tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata-_sama_? Jika terus seperti ini dukungan para pemegang saham pada anda akan-..."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Shizune. Akan kupastikan Mr Yamanaka kembali mendukungku." Sanggah Hinata kemudian memutuskan panggilan.

Ketika kembali, Hinata melemparkan _death-glare_ terbaiknya pada Neji. Sementara sepupunya tersebut membalas ultimatum Hinata dengan menyeringai senang tanpa menyadari jika Shion memandangnya sedih.

'Sampai kapan kau terus mengejarnya, Neji-_kun_?'

* * *

**_Well, Neji sudah mulai bergerak, lalu apa Naruto juga akan mulai bergerak? Hohoho *ketawa-jahat. Jika berkenan berikanlah review untuk menambah semangat ^^, isi review masukan dan ide tambahan ya :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hai para reader, maaf bru update sekarang, ini juga sempet-sempetin disela-sela ngerjain tugas -_-. Tapi yosh! Saya tetep semangat kok buat fic ini, semoga kalian juga sudi membacanya, hhe. Yah, berhubung author sedang malas mengoceh, langsung baca aja deh :D_**

**_Title : Cruel Temptation_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer: You-know-who :)_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If You Don't Like, Don't Read, Just Leave_**

* * *

_-Apa itu cinta? Cinta adalah dimana engkau menerima segalanya, seluruhnya tanpa syarat. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta—**Lady Mishil** (The Great Queen Seon Deok)_

* * *

Hyuuga Imai terbelalak tak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Batinnya bergejolak marah. Detik itu rasa sakit di paru-parunya semakin terasa. Mencoba memulihkan rasa syok-nya, jemarinya perlahan meraih gelas berisi air putih disampingnya, kemudian menenggak air didalamnya.

Shizune menatap Sang Direktur khawatir, "Anda baik-baik saja, Imai-_sama_?"

Pertanyaan tak penting Shizune sontak membuat matanya mendelik sinis, "K-kau-...bagaimana bisa kau baru memberitahu hal ini padaku?" Ujar Imai lambat namun menusuk.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, kepala Shizune menunduk dalam, "_Gomenasai_, Imai-_sama_. Hinata-_sama_ melarang saya memberitahukannya pada anda. Saya juga khawatir jika anda mengetahuinya, keadaan anda semakin memburuk."

"_Khe_, buruk katamu? Tahu apa kau tentang penyakitku?"

Ya, Hyuuga Imai tinggal menunggu malaikat maut menjemputnya. Malaikat maut bernama kanker hati.

Sudah lima tahun ia menderita penyakit mematikan itu, selama itu pula ia merahasiakan penyakitnya dari seluruh dunia, kecuali Shizune, orang kepercayaannya sekaligus asisten Hiashi dahulu.

Kini bagaimana ia dapat menghadap Hiashi dan Hizashi di alam sana? Jika ternyata muncul masalah serumit ini?

Tidak mungkin ia memilih antara Hinata dan Neji. Bahkan jika memang benar heiress perusahaan Hyuuga merupakan Hinata sekalipun, Imai akan memberikan kesempatan untuk menunjukan kemampuannya.

Dengan maksud membantu Hinata kelak.

Namun kemudian semuanya sia-sia, Neji tak setulus yang ia bayangkan.

"Imai-_sama_, kumohon bantulah Hinata-_sama_, jika terus seperti ini-..."

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!" Teriak Imai tiba-tiba, muak akan alasan-alasan Shizune.

Atmosfer ruangan terasa berat.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu. Jangan menutupi apapun dariku-...lagi." Ancam Imai serius.

Sesaat Shizune menatap Imai ragu, "Hinata-_sama_, selama berada di Amerika mengalami depresi akut hingga membutuhkan psikolog jiwa."

"A-apa?!" unutk kedua kalinya Imai terperangah. Berita yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Sungguh, ia merasa gagal melindungi Hinata.

Menghela napas panjang, Shizune menguatkan hati melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah kematian Hiashi-_sama_, Neji-_sama_ mulai memaksakan kehendak hatinya pada Hinata-_sama_. Membuka seluruh topengnya demi mendapatkan Hinata-_sama_. Saya tak pernah tahu bagaimana Neji-_sama_ menekan Hinata-_sama _selama mereka berada di dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Maka dari itu Hinata-_sama_ memutuskan pergi ke Amerika dengan alasan pendidikannya. Padahal alasan sebenarnya ialah ketakutannya pada Neji-_sama_."

Tangan Imai mengepal erat, "Lanjutkan-..."

"Saya mendatangkan psikiater untuk memulihkan kondisi Hinata-_sama_. Perlahan namun pasti, kondisi Hinata-_sama _mulai membaik dan menunjukan perkembangan. Ia juga menemukan cara untuk mengendalikan rasa takut, amarah, kecewa, serta frustasinya dengan belajar mati-matian selama di Amerika."

"Sayangnya, saya salah menduga alasan dibalik bangkitnya Hinata-sama dari keterpurukan. Motivasi Hinata-_sama_ sesungguhnya adalah menghancurkan Neji-_sama_."

"..."

"Imai-_sama_?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan dia, Shizune." Tatapan Imai menajam, terdapat semangat baru dibalik mata lelahnya.

"Ma-maksudnya anda akan membantu Hinata-_sama_, bukan?" Setitik nada cerah terdengar dari kata-kata Shizune.

Imai mengangguk, "Bagaimanapun juga perbuatan dan obsesi mengerikan Neji harus dihentikan. Tidak semestinya ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata. Pasti berat bagi Hinata menghadapi tekanan yang diberikan Neji."

Menghela napas berat, jemari Imai beralih meraih sebuah figura fotonya bersama Hinata dan Neji, "Maafkan aku, Hizashi. Sebagai bibi, aku gagal menuntun anakmu. Akan kuperbaiki kelalaianku kali ini."

* * *

Suasana dalam ruangan Neji begitu senyap, membuat desahan Shion terdengar begitu jelas. Aura panas dan decakan lidah antara Neji dan sekertaris pribadinya mendominasi permainan 'nakal' mereka, menciptakan buliran keringat disekujur tubuh mereka.

Tak segan-segan pula tangan Neji mulai bergerak meraba bagian kewanitaan tunangannya, mengeluarkan cairan khas manis milik wanita dewasa.

"Engh-...Neji-_kun_-..." Erang Shion manja.

"Kau sudah basah-..." Ujar Neji berat namun sexy.

Tanda diduga jemari Neji menjambak rambut pirang gadisnya, sehingga kepala Shion mendongak ke atas, memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang hanya tertutupi bra berwarna hitam.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir neji mendekati leher putih Shion yang terlihat menggiurkan, mengecupnya kemudian 'menandainya'.

"Ne-Neji-_kun_-..."

"Ehm-..."

Permainan mereka semakin memanas, menit berikutnya rok hitam Shion telah tersingkap sepenuhnya dengan posisi menduduki Neji, sementara Neji sendiri mulai membuka restleting celananya.

Mulai dari cakaran, desahan, juga lumatan, mereka berdua berlomba mencapai kepuasan. Hingga akhirnya jeritan nikmat mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

Terengah-engah, Shion memeluk Neji, matanya terlihat sayu karena kelelahan. Sementara jemari Neji mengelus rambut Shion lembut.

"Neji-_kun_, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Shion lirih sebelum rasa kantuk menyerang kesadarannya.

Tahu bahwa Shion telah terlelap, elusan Neji terhenti. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari wajah tampannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hime_."

Andai Shion mendengar balasan tunangannya, tentu ia akan tahu untuk siapa kalimat itu diucapkan.

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru memasuki gang yang cukup 'sempit' dekat pinggiran kota. Dengan kecepatan sedang, mobil tersebut melaju menuju salah satu parkiran khusus yang telah disediakan.

Dan seorang gadis berparas ayu turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Orang lain takkan pernah mengira jika pengendara mobil tersebut merupakan salah satu _Heiress_ Perusahaan Raksasa Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun, apa yang tengah dilakukan Sang _Heiress_ disini?

Mata amethys Hinata menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Refleksi pemuda itu sungguh mempesona, iris biru lautnya tajam, kulit tan-nya terlihat menawan, dan tentu saja wajahnya yang tampan dan menarik. Senyuman lebarnya tak kalah dengan sinar matahari, menghangatkan hati Hinata yang sedingin kutub utara.

Sungguh sempurna.

Ditengah keterpesonaannya, Hinata tak menyadari jika Naruto sedang menyusun rencana di dalam kepalanya.

Menjaga wibawanya, Hinata menyapa Naruto kaku, "Baiklah Uzumaki-_san_. Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu." Ujar Hinata langsung sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi jam tangan merk terkenal dengan harga selangit.

Bukan hal sulit baginya membeli barang semahal itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk melupakannya saja? Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku dengan jelas, Hinata-_sama_?" Tolak Naruto sarkastis.

Kedua alis Hinata bertemu, " Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

Kalimat terakhir Hinata menimbulkan seringaian licik di bibir Naruto, "Benarkah?"

Dengan polosnya Hinata mengangguk tanpa mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto.

"Betapa menyebalkannya dirimu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membantumu, namun kau membuat tipe wanitaku berubah. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Jelas Naruto cepat.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Tsk, masih belum mengerti rupanya. Ternyata selain menyebalkan, kau juga lambat, Hinata-_sama_." Hina Naruto main-main,

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto meraih lengan Hinata mendekatinya sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Pipi Hinata memanas seketika, apalagi tatapan intens Naruto mampu membuatnya tak berkutik.

"K-kau! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Sentak Hinata marah.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Meminta apa yang menjadi hak-ku." Jawab Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya mencium Hinata lembut.

Mencium pipi mulus Hinata sehingga semburat merah diwajahnya semakin terlihat.

Oke, walau hanya dipipi, tetap saja membuat jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan.

"U-Uzumaki-..."

"Panggil aku Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_sama_."

Senyuman Naruto semakin mengembang melihat ekspresi horror Hinata, "Panggil aku Naruto-_kun_. Itulah keinginanku."

"Berhenti main-main, Uzumaki-_san_. K-kau-..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu apa yang kuinginkan. Bukankah itu perjanjian awal kita?"

Ingin rasanya Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya. Namun jika Hinata menjilat ludahnya sendiri akan melukai harga diirnya sebagai _Heiress_ Hyuuga.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_-..."

Dengan susah payah Hinata menghiraukan perasaan aneh, seperti lilitan di dalam perutnya. Sementara itu Naruto diam, merasakan desiran asing pada tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Hinata.

Suara yang lembut nan indah.

"Manis." Hingga tanpa sadar Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

Kembali memasang wajah_ poker face_-nya, dengan sengaja Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Hinata-_sama_." Ujarnya datar kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata.

Sang _Heiress_ haanya bisa terpana, memandang punggung pemuda kuning itu menjauh.

Ditempatkannya tangannya pada daerah dimana Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hangat."

* * *

Lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur Tokyo, awan hitam menggumpal menghadang sinar matahari. Mengaburkan keceriaan setiap insan, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Langkah kaki Naruto berat, menapaki jalan kecil pemakaman dekat rumahnya. Iris birunya terlihat redup, menatap nanar pada bunga mawar yang digenggamnya. Bajunya hitamnya basah, menonjolkan otot-otot perutnya.

Kakinya terhenti taktala mata sayunya menatap sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama kakak perempuan tersayangnya, Uzumaki Naruko. Diletakkannya bunga mawar basah itu begitu saja.

"Maafkan kebodohanku, _Nee-san_."

Kepala Naruto terangkat, membuatnya wajanya merasakan rasa dingin dari tetesan hujan. Dingin namun menyegarkan.

Disuatu tempat, Shion-pun tengah menatap hujan turun dari jendela kamarnya. Teringat kata-kata Naruto saat mereka masih bersama.

_'Shion-chan, apa kau tahu arti hujan dalam hidupku?'_

_'Ne, Naruto-kun. Beritahu aku mengapa kau sangat menyukai hujan?'_

_'Karena ketika hujan, keberuntungan selalu berada dipihak-ku. Kau datang padaku disaat hujan turun, membuat hariku semakin jika perlu, hujan akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu.'_

"Masihkah kau mencintaiku, Naruto-kun? Aku begitu merindukanmu." Gumam Shion lirih.

**_Flashback_**

Gerakan Shion begitu tergesa-gesa, raut wajahnya panik, tak pernah menyangka kejahatanya cepat terbongkar.

Ia tahu resiko mencuri data penting perusahaan besar tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Resikonya tentu sungguh besar. Namun, janji dari orang itu sungguh menggiurkan.

Shion lelah terus hidup dalam kemiskinan, ia ingin hidup berkecukupan kemudian membalas semua perlakuan keji dari orang-orang yang telah menghinanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. Kini, yang dapat membantunya hanya satu orang. Orang yang selalu mendukungnya dan membelanya, Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Shion segera pergi menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

Sesampainya disana, dapat ia lihat Naruko tengah memberi makan Akamaru. Menyadari kehadiran Shion, kakak kandung Naruto itu segera bangkit kemudian menghampirinya.

"Shion-_chan_, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-..."

"Bisakah aku titip ini saja pada Naruto?" Potong Shion sambil memberikan sebuah _flashdisk_ hitam.

Naruko terlihat bingung, "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memberikannya?"

"A-aku sedang terburu-buru, Naruko-_nee._ Lagipula, bukankah Naruto tak ada dirumah saat ini?" Ujar Shion tersenyum kaku.

Tanpa curiga, Naruko menerima _flashdisk_ tersebut, "Baiklah jika kau terburu-buru, Shion-_chan_. Aku akan memberikannya pada Naruto."

Hati Shion terenyuh melihat senyuman tulus Naruko, hingga tanpa sadar meremas jaket yang ia kenakan, "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Naruko-_nee_."

Pengecut.

Shion tahu dirinya pengecut. Mengenal Naruto baik luar maupun dalam, tahu jika Naruto pasti membantunya.

Karena cinta.

Rasanya Shion ingin tertawa saat itu juga, menertawakan nasib yang mempermainkannya. Membuatnya menjadi pengkhianat dengan memberikan Naruto, orang yang dikasihinya sebagai 'tumbal' atas kesalahannya.

_'Apapun kesalahanmu, jangan pernah merasa bersalah, Shion-chan. Karena aku yang akan melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwaku.'_

Mengingat perkataan Naruto padanya dulu, membuat dirinya yakin jika Naruto akan mengerti posisinya. Ya, Naruto akan menerima kesalahannya dan suatu hari pasti akan memafkaanya.

Meraih ponsel hitamnya, Shion menghubungi Naruto.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku menitipkan sesuatu pada Naruko-_nee_ untukmu. Kuharap kau dapat menjaganya. Kumohon lindungi aku, Naruto."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Shion segera menutup panggilannya.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

**_Cuman satu kata, reviewww :). Karena review kalian merupakan penyemangatku *hohoho_**


End file.
